


Family

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Angel: The Series (Comics), Angel: the Series
Genre: Comic: After the Fall, Found Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: There are many different kinds of family...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 thinks it's funny to tempt the Spuffy fangirl with slash, since she's a slasher at heart. Damn you, After the Fall, damn you to hell! ...okay, that was just plain silly. (Haha, HELL.A.) >>;;; Takes place during the time Spike and Connor are friends before Angel finds out.

“I’m starting to run out of room, Spike,” Connor said as he entered Spike’s bedroom, flopping onto the bed.

Spike glanced over to the boy who had just sprawled out next to him. “Your point?” Spike asked as he stretched his arms over his head. “I already do rounds for you.”

Connor glared a bit at Spike before rolling onto Spike, straddling his waist. “You know what I mean,” Connor said, looking Spike in the eye.

“Yeah, yeah. You want me to let you rent out my basement to your ‘family,’” Spike drawled, making air quotes when he said family.

“It would help, yeah,” Connor answered.

Spike rolled his eyes before shoving Connor off himself then straddled him, reversing the positions. “Now, I’ll be taking my reward for doing this,” Spike said with a grin, before capturing Connor’s lips in a heated kiss that Connor returned fervently.

When they broke the kiss, Connor panted for air while Spike grinned. Spike rolled off the bed, about to leave the room. “You would have said yes either way,” Connor said as he caught his breath, stopping Spike in the doorway.

Spike turned his head towards Connor. “Yeah, I would have. That’s what heroes do,” he said with a cocky grin before turning to leave.

Connor snorted and left to tell the ‘family’ they would have more room soon.


End file.
